Resurrected
by crowenfan
Summary: Miranda and Greyson Gilbert weren't the only Gilberts that drowned that fateful night on Wickery Bridge. There was another Gilbert, Elena's twin sister Phoebe. It was a night that changed everything and anyone. What happens when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miranda and Greyson Gilbert weren't the only Gilberts that drowned that fateful night on Wickery Bridge. There was another Gilbert, Elena's twin sister Phoebe. It was a night that changed everything and anyone. What happens when she comes back?

My second vampire diaries fanfic.

Review! Let me know if this is a success and if I should continue.

IMPORTANT- my laptop isn't charging. And I don't know why… it'll charge a bit to like 30% then it stops and it won't charge anymore, it's not the charger because I've got all different chargers but it still does the same thing and I don't know what to do. Help?! I really need it, I got it in February and it's my birthday present(My birthday is in May :/ ) so I'm clueless. What do you think is wrong?

My name is Phoebe Gilbert. I am Elena Gilbert's twin sister, Jeremy Gilbert's sister, the daughter of Miranda and Greyson Gilbert, Jenna Sommer's niece, cheerleader, gymnastics champion, artist and photographer. That's me. I was a regular girl in a regular world.

Let's start on the night it all started, family night and the night of the bonfire for the end of school.

"Do I smell smoke?" Elena walked into the kitchen as I juggled blackened, burned and hot toast from hand to hand. I yelped and dropped it onto the plate. I looked at my sister, twin sister to be exact. She was dressed up far too fancy for family fun night where we played board games like monopoly and life.

"Yeah, my toast was a failure, you're a little dressed up for a night with the family." I observed, I couldn't even make an afternoon snack without nearly burning down the kitchen, a trait I got from my awesome aunt Jenna.

"I'm going to the bonfire."

"Have fun, though we will be having way more fun." I gestured to myself and Jenna as she walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder from the side.

"I know." She chucked and grabbed a bagel and walked out, she was probably getting picked up by Bonnie. I skipped out last family night to go to a Coldplay concert with Caroline and I promised that next time I would stay so I was living up to that promise.

I discarded my inedible toast into the bin and sighed. "Oh cheer up kiddo." Jenna smiled and jumped onto the couch and dug into the Doritos that were on the coffee table, I couldn't stand Doritos, the cheesy flavour with the powdery texture, it was disgusting. I sat down across from her and saw my parents walking down the stairs hand in hand. Someday I want to love somebody like that. Jeremy followed them and sat down next to me, he was my younger brother and like me, loved to draw and paint, it was something we shared and did together, sometimes we would just go to the city square and sketch what we saw and admire each other's work.

My mom went into the kitchen and shook her head in amusement when she saw the burnt toast in the bin, it was no secret that I sucked at cooking. She grabbed out various ingredients from the fridge and started to cook something for dinner, a delicious aroma wafts from the stove. I pick up a deck of cards and shuffle them, another thing about me was that I rocked pocker and all card games, I had a killer pocker face. I dealt the cards and Jeremy tried to control his face as he sought through them.

"So what's the prize?" I asked, no point in playing if I don't win anything.

"You get leftovers." Dad said, funny how he said it like I already won. We all nodded and started to play.

It was hours later and the night was dark and freckled with stars. I rolled the dice for monopoly and grunted in annoyance as I landed on another one of Jenna's properties. She was the best at monopoly, I was horrible at it. It was shameful.

"You suck so bad at this." I stuck my tongue out at him and handed away 5000 fake dollars. It was so sad to see them go, I was losing by now.

Jenna let out a laugh as she collected her winnings from me. Mom walked into the living room, she was frowning, a rare occurrence for her, she always had a smile on her face.

"What's the matter mom?" she looked worried as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Elena had a fight with Matt and needs me to pick her up." I nodded, she had lost interest in Matt and was getting scared of all the future talk that he was spewing.

"I'll come with." I stood and put on my leather jacket.

"Me too." Dad stood up. Jeremy and Jenna sat on the couch and waved bye. On my way out I ruffled my hand through his dark hair and laughed when he batted my hand away, he groaned and I walked out the door.

We filed into the car and I sat in the back while dad drove with mom in the passenger side. We picked Elena up and started to drive back.

I laced my hand with Elena's, "are you okay?" I whispered low enough that nobody but she could hear me. She shook her head and leaned her head onto my shoulder with a sigh.

"Look out!" I heard my mother yell as we swerved to miss a deer that came out of nowhere and we crashed over the bridge.

Everything was going so slow but so fast at the same time. My body was flung hard against the seatbelt and it crushed my lungs and I was snapped back into the cushioned seat, it wasn't feeling very cushioned. Water filled my lungs and mouth and I tried to gasp for air, only more water poured in and the air was gone. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears and my lungs screeched and burned.

I looked around, moving my head was a task, my head felt heavy and full of water. Mom was passed out and dad was pointing to Elena and me, a man, who I couldn't see through my hazy vision. It was a man from the figure.

I struggled against my seatbelt that wouldn't budge. The man leaned over and tried to free me, I shook my head and pointed at my sister who was passed out. She had to get saved first. I would not let her die.

He looked conflicted but swam to her side and freed her and then they disappeared. My parents were gone, they were dead. I stopped fighting against the restraining seatbelt and slumped against the seat, I wouldn't make it out of this car. Alive. Was content with dying as long as my sister was okay, she needed to be okay.

People say death is easy, painless. Other people say it's hard, long and hurts. I guess I took the hard way.

I couldn't see the water anymore but I could feel it pushing against me.

Then I drifted away.

I'm drifting.

Drifting away.


	2. Chapter 2

Resurrected- chapter 2

A/N: sorry I kind of forgot about this story when I got my laptop back but now that I've got a review from sarahgem, I've remembered and have big plans. Set around season 4 after they find the cure but Jeremy is not dead and Katherine didn't steal the cure, the cure is in fact different. I'll explain later on through Elena's POV in this chapter. Phoebe is played by Victoria Justice. BTW probably slow updates.

888

Phoebe POV-

A feeling of coldness fills me, I feel fabric on my legs, the cool touch of silver on my neck, the gold, ruby ring on my pinky. I feel it all. My mind is blank. Who am I? Where am I? My eyes open and all I can see is darkness. I blink. The smacking together of my eyelids feeling strange and other worldly to me. I see silk fabric above. Silk fabric beside me. Under me. I'm in a box with a silk lining. A coffin.

As the realization comes to me, so does the burning in my throat and in my lungs. My lungs scream and gasp for air, I try to breath in air but there is none. Not in the ground. I take quick, short and shallow breaths filling my lungs with nothing. Burning. Excruciating pain is spreading through my head and chest. My vision is dimming, the edges blackening.

I claw my hand at the fabric and pull. I tug on the fabric and try to rip it apart in my weakening grip. I tug. I pull. The fabric rips. I pull at the stuffing and beat on the cherry wood. I punch my fist out and by some miracle it goes through and into the soft, wet earth above me. Dirt crashes onto me and coats me in it. I pull the dirt into the coffin and climb through it and push my small body through the big enough hole and rip through the earth and up onto the surface. I gasp for breath, the cool air fills my lungs in large gulps soothing the searing pain. My vision is blurry but I can see other graves surrounding me, headstones with bodies underneath them, rotting away.

I turn my body and look at my headstone. It says:

PHOEBE MARIANNE GILBERT

JUNE 2ND 1992-MAY 23RD 2009

SISTER, DAUGHTER, NIECE, FRIEND

GIVE A GIRL THE RIGHT SHOES AND SHE CAN CONQUER THE WORLD. AND SHE WOULD HAVE

Phoebe Gilbert? That was my name? Is my name? It should feel familiar. I feel empty and my head throbs. My vision is blurry and distorted. I stand. The world sways around me and threatens to knock me down. I inhale and step. Exhale and step. Inhale. Step. Exhale. Step. Soon I'm walking in a straight and steady line.

The rows and rows of statues of angels and headstones thin and soon I'm in the dark, dense forest. The moonlight filters through the branches of the trees above, the branches crackle as I step on them, branches latch onto my black, thin dress and scratch my skin, leaving thin red lines and rips in my dress, the earthy smell enters my nostrils, sating my nerves and paranoia. The forest is both beautiful and haunting. The hazel leaves fall around me and flutter to the ground.

I am soon walking along a tar road. Buildings line the road on both sides, some wooden, some brick. I see a building that looks quaint and friendly, the Mystic Grill. I enter and look around, empty booths, dull lighting, bar, stage. All very dull and homey. My feet drag along the floorboards as I walk steadily up to the bar and collapse on a stool. My feet scream in relief. I bury my head in my hands, my tangled, teased, raven hair falls around my hands and covers my face and trails along my back all the way until my hips. I pull my hands away from my face and look at them, covered in dirt, scratches and bruises, my cuticles are all the way down to the quick, my hands are small and my fingers are long, pianist hands.

There's a piano on the stage, sleek and black. Compelling and enchanting. I sit on the chair in front of it, it feels natural. I run my dirty hands over the shiny, ivory keys leaving dirt tracks.

A tune fills my head and my fingers move of their own accord. The notes pass through my mind and my fingers move of their own free will, it feels familiar. The movements and tune. Like déjà vu.

Somewhere glass shatters, piercing my ears and making me hold my ears to my head with my hands, I felt like my ears were going to bleed. The sound reverberates off of the walls and bounces back and forth, echoing through the walls.

I turn around, a boy stands there looking like he had seen a ghost. Maybe that's what I was. He had golden, spiked blonde hair, grey eyes and a buff, quarterback build, he oozed kindness and well meaning. His lips were moving, making words but I couldn't hear them all I could hear was a piercing in my ears that wouldn't go away. He walked closer and with every step he took I took one backwards, putting the piano between us, we were circling it, he was trying to get to me and I was trying to get away. The door that led outside was in sight, I broke into a run. He didn't expect it so I easily got away, I ran to the park and kept running. I collapsed onto a tree root and his while the blond ran past me and kept running until he was out of sight. I breathed in and out harshly. The park was silvered and transformed by the light of the luminescent moon, which, at the full, hung like a great luminous pearl on a black canvas freckled with stars. With no kids playing or dogs catching Frisbees the park felt eerie and isolated, shadows lurked threatening to hide danger, and the wind whipped my hair in all different directions harshly.

My breaths puffed into white clouds in front of me, my body was racked with shivers and my hands were purple and shaking.

I felt something warm beside me heating the right side of my body, I flinched at the sudden contact. A large hand closed around my hand, heating it up and returning it to at least white instead of purple. I turned my head, my hair blanketing my face, the man's other hand pushed my hair away from my face and pushing it behind my ear. I saw a man with blonde hair that curled and looked so soft that I wanted to touch it, cerulean blue eyes and plump lips that looked so kissable.

I could see through my bleary vision that his lips were moving and my ears had stopped ringing that I could hear some of what he was saying.

"Are you ok, love?" his voice was soft and he sounded British. I looked at him, he seemed concerned. I could trust him. I knew I could. I shook my head. He stood and still holding my hand and pulled me up to stand on my shaky legs. He led me over to a very nice car, an SUV maybe? He picked me up into his strong arms and placed me delicately as if I was a flower onto the passenger seat.

He got into the seat beside me and started the car, the engine hummed to life and the car rumbled and the man pulled out of his parking space. He didn't say anything more the whole ride, he eventually pulled into a long driveway that stopped outside of a mansion that was beautiful and amazing. It was huge and lit like a candle, there must be more people living here because one man could not live here on his own. He must be super rich because this was amazing. He took my hand again and led me into the house through double doors that were made to fit a giant, there was a large staircase in the foyer that led to a second floor.

The man took me up the stairs and into a huge bathroom the size of the grill, the bath was basically a pool and the shower was the size of a regular bathroom, it was made for royalty. I might be overreacting and exaggerating but it was amazing and I was dragging dirt into the room. I turned and flinched when I saw myself in the mirror.

My face, black dress, hair, everywhere was covered in dirt, bruises, cuts and scrapes. Especially my knuckles that were cut up from digging my way out of the grave. My hair was a replicate of a birds nest. My black dress was an absolute mess, one long sleeve was completely torn off probably somewhere in the woods, all along the bottom it was in tatters the top had tears that stretched across my stomach and back.

"My name is Klaus, what's your name?" he asked in that silky British voice.

"Phoebe Marianne Gilbert, I think." My voice was raspy and soft but somehow he heard it. He froze as he was wetting a cloth with warm water, he turned back around to face me and there was a devious sparkle in his eyes.

"Gilbert, you say?" he smiled and it was a grin that scared me slightly, he seemed like he had something on his mind.

"That's what the headstone said." I shrugged.

"Headstone?" he seemed adorably confused, I just nodded. He took my hands and cleaned them off, we spent hours cleaning my wounds and after that I had a shower. Klaus was letting me stay in is guest room for now so I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, drifting into a dark abyss. The drifting felt familiar. Like I was floating in water. Lots of water.


End file.
